The Kids
by ange.banange
Summary: Sequel to Ninja Love Story. naruto and hinata have kids. the downside? now enemies have new targets. but the real question is...who will strike first? Review!


**Sequel to Ninja Love Story. Naruto and Hinata get married and have three kids. What happens when someone bad finds out? Will this enemy hurt them? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hime****'s ****POV**

Some people know me as the princess of Konoha, the village my parents, my siblings and I live in. they call me that because I am so kind to my fellow citizens. Others call me the trouble-maker's daughter, because my father was the biggest knuckle-headed ninja around. My name is Hime Uzumaki. I am twelve years old. My father's name was Naruto Uzumaki. My mother's maiden name was Hinata Huuga. After I was born, my little brother, Izumi was born, but about two years and six months later. Then after him came little Hina our littlest sister. Since she was two when I was seven, then that would make her… - I'm not very good at math – seven. She would be seven by now! I attend the ninja academy. I only have one year until I can train for the Chunin Exams. Then I can graduate and become a great ninja like my parents! Oh, and my brother goes to the academy, but just as a first year. He's such a horrible ninja so far. (Hey!!! – Izumi)

Anyway, the last I heard from my mother – about five minutes ago – she was running around the house frantic and talking to herself. She told us some of their old friends were coming over for a visit soon. I couldn't wait! Of all the people my mother knows, my favorite is…

_Knock Knock_

"Sakura-sama!" I yelled when I opened the door. Everyone was here. Sakura Haruno was my mother's best friend. Everyone came in a line so they could fit through our tiny door. After sakura came in, Kiba and Akamaru tackled me inside. They were the playful ones. Kiba's dog, Akamaru always loved me when I wore my purple sweater – which I was currently wearing – because he loved to sleep on my lap and my sweater was so fluffy and warm. Kiba picked me up and whirled me around in the air. We were all laughing so hard, I started to cry. Then we heard someone yell from the door way. "Settle down, Kiba!" it was my mother's cousin, Neji. I called him Uncle Neji; that always made him laugh. I was put back on the ground and ran into Uncle Neji's arms. I cried his name into his shirt. I heard him chuckle. Behind him was Choji and Shikamaru. They were always together. They have been friend since they were Izumi's age. I ran up t them as well. "Hey, little Miss. Hime! You've gotten bigger that the last time we saw you, you know!" Choji rustled my hair. He loved my hair. He said that because it was a purplish color, it showed off my "beautiful" navy blue eyes. Then, when they went in, I saw there were still some people coming. First, there was my father's old sensei, Kakashi. His white hair hadn't changed a bit. Then came the toad sage he knew, Jariya-sama. He always would stare at Sakura-sama with a weird look on his big face. After that was Konohamaru, my father's childhood friend. He was just a bit younger than Father. Late as usual, Rock Lee came running saying he got lost on the path. He would always make up stupid excuses for being late. He learned so much from Kakashi the Always Late Ninja! Then walking slowly came a redheaded man with a gorge of sand on his back. Gaara-sama was always so kind to me and would always bring something special for the three of us kids. He looked at me with a light smile and, as he walked by to get into the house, he dropped a small paper bag into my hands. I looked inside and saw he had gotten me a small doll that looked like Sakura-sama. He always knew who I admired the most. I loved him like my own brother; if I had a worthy brother. (Hey!!! – Izumi)

That night, the whole ninja family ate dinner and talked of the good old days. Sakura talked of when she and naruto when on a mission with Jariya. They battled so hard. Father almost died by having his heart squeezed to death. Thanks to sakura-sama, he just barely lived. Jariya-sama talked about how long it took him to master the summoning jutsu. Kakashi-sama talked of how, on his first try, Father totally failed the first test he gave them. He was the one tied to the tree stump. They passed – thankfully – and worked together ever since. Everyone was having such a great time. Then a knocking came from the outside of the door. Sakura-sama stood up to open it. She was smiling so big her face seemed small.

But then…

**Like it? who will be the mystery person at the door?**

**Reviews! Alex and Krystle, you know the drill! Give me three reviews and I'll add the next chapter!**


End file.
